Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo Commentary
by Moonlit Shadow76
Summary: The Teen Titans give a commentary to their film Teen Titans: Trouble In Tokyo! Slight RobXStar UPDATE: NEW extended Proulogue!


**Ok here is a little thing that popped in my head one day, and I knew I had to do it, or I would never let myself live it down. This is a story about what the Titans views on the Teen Titan movie were. So this is just the prologue, in another day or two I'll be done with the main commentary, and then back to Teen Titans: Elements with me!**

**I do not own Teen Titans, I do own the annoying, dumb, unnamed reporter however…**

**For Jen, thanks for letting me feel ok with who I am…**

**UPDATE: This Prologue now has an extended ending! It was originally the first part of the next chapter, but I decided it fit better here! Enjoy!**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

"…So here I am, standing outside of Titans Tower, where the five super teens themselves are about to give me the behind the scenes inside scoop on their new movie '_Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo_'. And first up I have the mystical Raven!" Cheering ensues from the crowed as the Goth steps up to the reporter, with a bit of pushing from her teammates of course.

"Glad you could be here Raven."

"We're standing outside my house. Of course I'm going be here."

"Oh. Right. Anyway, we here you had to do quite a lot of traveling for this production. Where to?"

Raven just stared, bored and unimpressed. "You're really not that bright are you?"

The reporter blinked. Raven sighed.

"Read the title of the movie. Where do you think it takes place?"

"Tokyo…" The reporter spoke slowly, not catching on. Raven sighed, more impatient this time, and her voice was losing its monotonous ring.

"SO IF THE MOVIE TAKES PLACE IN TOKYO," Raven said, grinding her teeth, "WHERE DID WE HAVE TO GO TO FILM IT?" The reporter thought hard before cautiously guessing…

"Um…Tokyo?"

Raven groaned, and looked down. "Yes." She sighed. "The movie was filmed in Tokyo." By now the reporter had her Hollywood smile pasted back on, and was patting Raven on the back, much to her dislike.

"Thank you very much Raven! I hope we can catch up later!"

"Don't count on it lady…" Raven muttered as she drifted away,

"Next up, we have the amazing animal lover, Beastboy!" Beastboy jumped in front of the camera and wiggled his eyebrows.

" Now Beastboy, what do you think was your favorite part about the movie?"

"Well I would have to say that my favorite part was seeing how happy I made all those Japanese ladies. They all loved me, and it was amazing to see how happy they were to be on set with me." He turned to the camera. "But not to worry American chicks! I HAVE RETURNED! LET ME HEAR YA SCREAM!!!"

_Cricket…Cricket_

"Well then…cough…thank you very much Beastboy…enjoy the premier. Next up, the fearless leader, not to mention teen heart throb, Robin!" Robin walked to the reporter and shook her hand.

"Good to have you here Robin."

"Good to be here."

"Anyway, as to expect from a super hero movie, this film is chalk full of action! What would you say was your favorite fight scene to film, and why?"

"Well I would really have to say that I enjoyed doing the final fight scene, because it was one of the few where the team was together. Plus there were some pretty funny outtakes that happened on set during that scene, so it was just fun to film."

"Well thank you very much Robin. It was good talking to you! Next up we have the sweetest alien on this planet, Starfire!!!" Starfire flew into the shot, giggled and waved at the camera.

"It's great to finally meet you Starfire!"

"It is also the great to acquaint you!"

"So, you, as we discovered earlier, got to go to Tokyo, to compared to Jump City is a whole new world! What was it like learning about a new culture?"

"Well as you might imagine it was quite exciting! It was easy to learn the language, but its traditions were strange to me. One thing I still do not understand is why one would wish to devour raw fish. Though you may know it as the "sushi"."

"Ah yes, sushi…Why people eat it is a mystery to me too Starfire. Anyway we have one more Titan to go! So last but definitely not least, Cyborg!!!" Cyborg walked toward the camera and gave it big smile before turning to the reporter.

"So Cyborg, I hear that there were a lot of new vehicles and other machinery in this film. By any chance, did you help design any of those?"

"As a matter of fact I did. They called us up about the movie, and I immediately started putting together new specs for anything we might need in Tokyo, not to mention rebuilding a model of my baby for the ope- well…you'll find out! I have to go, but before I do, I want to let you in on a little secret. This is the first time the Titans and me are viewing the completed film. So I've secretly hidden speakers around the living room to pick up on our conversation as we watch it. So it will be a commentary for all of yall hoping to get some more behind the scenes footage. I'll be seeing ya!"

"And there you have it folks! In just a few hours the Titans first movie will be premiering, and when it's over, we will be airing a showing of the movie, along with the Titans commentary. So tune in tonight!"

**Four hours later…**

"OK yall! We have drinks, popcorn, and candy, everything we'll need for a nice stay-at-home premiere! Ready for the countdown?" Cyborg jumped on the couch, spreading the junk food across the table in front of them.

"Yes Cyborg," Starfire replied. "This shall be most fun to view one another's scenes that we did not film together…" Beastboy jumped up and faced the three Titans on the couch.

DUDES! ARE YOU KIDDING ME? This is going to be INCREDIBLE! By the end of tonight, we're going to be official movie stars!!!" Raven didn't even look up from the book she was reading.

"Whoop dee doo." Beastboy glared at Raven.

"Mood killer…."

"Whiner."

"Hey! Why are you even reading? I mean- HELLO! We're about to appear on TV! You have to be at least a LITTLE excited!"

"Listen. Just tell me when the movie starts so I can get it over with, and then back to my book." Starfire interrupted the two to ask them a question I bet all of you are asking right about now.

"Excuse me friends but, where is Robin? I do not wish him to miss the premiere of all our great efforts…"

"Don't worry Star, I'm right here." With that Robin jumped over the back of the couch, and sat next to Starfire. She flashed him a wide smile, which he returned. Beastboy leaned over to Cyborg.

"Dude, what's going on with them? Ever since we got back from Tokyo they've been acting…different."

"I know man. I don't know what's gotten into them…" Raven just rolled her eyes.

"Don't tell me you can't figure it out." The two boys stared at her.

"Figure what out?" Raven sighed and looked back down at her book.

"Never mind." Suddenly a loud cheer could be heard all around town as announcers counted down.

"Friends! It is beginning!!!"

"Man this is gonna be so cool!"

"Just when I got to the good part…"

"Titans, get ready!"

"Ok yall! Count it with me!"

"5…

4…

3…

2..

1!!!!"

"It's GO time!"

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Well there it is! Make sure to review, I want at least a few ok, and now I will accept flames, but they will be ignored. :D Tune in next time!!!!!!!!**

**Moonlit Shadow**


End file.
